Alex Returns
by Bulldo
Summary: Title says it all, but what will the adepts do? TORTURE!


bulldo150: Sorry about my spelling, oh and I dont own Golden Sun and the mission impossible theme.

**

* * *

Alex Returns**

Isaac woke up to the smell of breakfast. He got put his armor on "Oh man I did it again!" Isaac complained and threw it off. It had only been a month, but Isaac was still used to old habits. He stumbled down the stairs and fell on his back.

"Klutz." Mia muttered and put a pancake in her mouth.

"Be quiet!" Isaac said to Mia. She had been staying at Isaac's house in New Vale, she liked it better here not to hot not to cold mild temperatures.

"I was telling the truth." Mia laughed.

"Now now you two don't flir- I meant fight" Dora said.

"Mom were not fighting tink of it as a friendly arument." Isaac said.

"Don't fight with your Mom, Isaac" Kyle said.

"I'm not fighting, argh!"

"Argh? Are you pirate?" Piers asked walking in the house without knoking.

"Why is everyone picking on me today?" Isaac asked.

"There, there, now you no how Ivan feels." Mia said.

"Ivan? I never picked on Ivan."

"Garet did." Mia said.

"What does that have to do with me?!"

"Nothing!" Mia laughed.

"Oh by the way, Alex is alive." Piers said

Isaac's and Mia's faces grew stern with their eyes reading to kill. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yeah I saw someone in a tattered blue tunic climbing down the remains of Mt.Aleph."

"Alright, remember the plan that we formed a week after we came back?" Isaac asked.

"Uh... yeah..." Piers said.

"Tell everyone plan alpha has begun!" Isaac said "Everyone to your positions!"

-Later-

(Mission Impossible theme playing in the backround.) Alex walked through the quiet streets of Vale "I imagined New Vale to be buissier" Alex said he then thought he heard rocks falling behind him so he looked behind him. He saw nothing he shrugged, he turned back around and saw the back of a Mercury Adept girl. "Mia."

Mia turned around and put the most loving face she could get on her face "Alex!" Mia cried fakely.

"Mia do you wan't to make ou-!" Alex was cut off by a fist plowing into his face. When he gotback up Mia was no where insight. He lookedaround and saw Isaac leaning against a tree looking at the river. "Isaac buddy!"

"Alex!" Isaac ran over to him 'Time to act gay!' Isaac thought and threw his arms around Alex "Oh... Alex I missed you!" Isaac said and rubbed his back, but Isaac shot through the pain.

Alex was terrified "Aahhh! Whats the matter with you I thought you liked girls?!" Alex yelped.

"No Alex it's a man that I wan't" Isaac lied.

"Aaahhh!!!" Alex ran for his lifeand saw Piers "Piers, Piers help me!"

Piers cracked his knuckles and imitated Darth Vaders voice he grabbed onto Alex's neck and lifted him in the air "Where is that golden sun you intercepted? I must have it."

"I didn't intercept it, why I never had it!" Alex said.

"If you did not intercept it then where did it go?" Piers said and threw alex all the way into the river.

Alex heard someone mubling something so he looked up "FELIX!"

Felix was pretending to be a drunk fisherman "Eh? Oh ger ehrftgf!"

"What?" Alex asked. "Are you drunk?"

"Eh? Holy thats a big whopper!" Felix said and cast his line ontop of Alex unfortunatley it landed on his tunic.

"No Felix wait!" Alex said and Felix threw the line and Alex flew into the air in the process his tunic came off leaving Alex in his underwear. Alex landed infront Ivan and Sheba dressed as rappers "Ivan, Sheba?"

"Dude wassup?" Ivan said.

"Yo fo jizzle!" Sheba said.

"Uh...Yo?"

"Jo mama wants you to get ya clothes back in action!" Ivan said.

"You mean my Mom wants me to get my clothes on!" Alex asked.

"Thas right my homey!" Sheba said.

"Ahhh!" Alex began running again and went into the forest.

"Me see food!" Jenna said in an Native American accent.

Jenna and Garet came out of no where wearing indian clothes and did an Indian Dance around Alex. "What is going on with you guys today?!"Alex cried and ran out of New Vale tripped over a stone and died.

THE END

* * *

bulldo150: I know it was short, but I had toget my hate of Alex out. 


End file.
